


An Avenger Tradition

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle, there's still one thing they need to do.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Drax the Destroyer & Mantis, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Nebula & Rocket Raccoon, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Tony Stark Has A Heart (deal with it)





	An Avenger Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me, so I wrote it.
> 
> Enjoy

It’s a grand event. At least, it is to any civilians in the area.

With barely any warning, the entire block is cordoned off to make room for more chairs and tables. With everything that happened in the past few weeks, the reappearing of half of the human population, there’s already a lot of odd things happening. However, when multiple spinning orange rings appear in the middle of the street, phones appear in people’s hands. As those people see who’s coming out of those rings, the remaining people start to record as well.

Yeah, it’s a grand event to watch Tony Stark carry his daughter out of a floating portal, followed by Pepper Stark. With that, the other Avengers and people that were said to have fought in that giant battle at the Compound begin to flood out of the rings. There’s laughing, smiling, and also a few annoyed and confused noises coming from the people, and some of what are obviously aliens, that are now seating themselves at the collection of tables.

Since the first incident, the head caterer of this event has been able to expand his business, with no small help from a certain very wealthy benefactor of course. This is why he was able to call in the rest of his chain of restaurants to help with the sheer number of people who risked their lives to save the universe. Plus, with two thirds of the owner’s staff appearing again out of thin air, he has more than enough people.

As the outdoor grills light up, and the servers begin taking their orders, the conversation seems to redouble without care of the surrounding onlookers.

The servers themselves have mixed reactions to their tasks. Some of them are trying to keep themselves from fangirling at the celebrities and heroes in their midst. Others are failing at it. Some of them are amused at some of the confusion that the extraterrestrial visitors show. Others are starting to get annoyed at having to explain what exactly a cow is. Luckily, most of them have “Terrans” sitting nearby to help with the orders. As the food starts to sizzle on the grills, the smell of fresh food starts to waft through the streets.

Valkyrie looks over at a smirking Thor, rolling her eyes at the expectant face he’s displaying.

“It’s not bad,” she tells him, chewing on her meal.

The rest of the staff has started running and driving around the city to try and keep up with the drink requests of multiple Asgardians, super soldiers with enhanced metabolisms, and aliens with similar situations.

“No,” Tony puts his hand over a mug of alcohol that Peter was about to take a drink from. He glares at the Asgardian that gave his kid the drink.

“Mr. Stark,” the boy whines. “C’mon, you know I can handle it.”

“No,” he turns the frown to Peter. “You’re only seventeen.”

“Ah,” the Asgardian nods in understanding. “A growing boy.” He hands Parker another mug. “Have two.”

“No!”

“Was this really necessary?” Steve Rogers sighs, chewing his own meal.

“C’mon, Steve,” Bruce Banner laughs, taking a bite of his own supersized serving. “We just saved the universe. Live a little.”

Natasha punches Steve’s arm from the table next to them, Clint and his family sitting with her. “Even you have to admit that this is pretty fun.”

“So, this is Terran food?” Drax frowns at his own meal, poking it with his finger. “Very fascinating, Quill.”

“Terrans are not entirely united on their planet,” Nebula explains. “It leads to a wide variety of cultures and foods, even within their own nations. Their creations are quite fascinating.”

“Yeah,” Rocket smirks at Quill. “Nebula and me might be more experts on your planet than you are now.”

“Still have terrible taste in music,” Starlord mutters as he takes a large munch of his meal, chewing dejectedly.

Mantis leans over to Drax and whispers. “What is the creation called again?” The other alien gives her a confused shrug.

“I am Groot,” the teenage tree tells them, while finishing off his own meal.

“Ah,” Mantis nods. “Thank you, Groot.” She looks over at Drax. “It’s called Shawarma.”

**Author's Note:**

> A giant shawarma party! What could be better?!
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
